When You Came Along Ingénue
by ScuteGirl
Summary: Draco is going back for his last year in Hogwarts and reflects on his feelings for a certain Head Girl. Originally posted on my old account Only1MisaforDeath. Edited! One shot (unless I get enough requests for multiple chapters). Originally written BEFORE 2006! Non-compliant with books 5-7.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter series characters and I did not write the song "Life in Mono" by Mono. I wrote this fiction several years ago (2006) on Only1MisaforDeath and was a very green writer back then. I have edited it and made several small changes. Hope you enjoy!

**When You Came Along Ingénue**

_The stranger sang a theme_

_From someone else's dream_

Draco stared out of the window of his carriage looking at his home, the Malfoy Manor. All the while, he could only think of _her_. He was on the way to King's cross for his 7th and _final_ year at Hogwarts. Throughout the summer break, all he thought of was her. He knew he had to get over her. He was Head Boy this year and he could not afford any distractions. As it was, she had already caused him to make so many sudden changes in his life that he could no longer stand his inconsistency. He lost interest in his friends (well, if you could call _them_ that), he found Pansy rather annoying (having her around for his physical needs was no longer enough to tolerate her), and, most of all, he never thought he would doubt his choice of becoming a Death Eater alongside his father.

_The leaves began to fall_

_And no one spoke at all_

_But I can't seem to recall_

_When you came along_

_Ingénue_

The fall's chilly season sent shivers down his spine. However, he honestly knew it wasn't the weather that caused them, it was the thought of her. He couldn't remember exactly how he became in awe with her. That's a lie, of course he did. During one of their rounds as Prefects, he found himself running into her constantly. She was always so alert and ready for anything. He loved that about her. Her defined features, her brown hair that had tamed down nicely over the years, her straight teeth (cursing her teeth was probably one of the best things he did looking at how she fixed them), and those beautiful brown eyes.

_Ingénue_

_I just don't know what to do_

He was so lost in his own mind. Without knowing exactly why (at least not at the start of his changes) he wanted to better himself and he began taking many great strides towards a position of responsibility. He wanted to be made Head Boy, for he was certain that she'd make Head Girl. It was obvious. But now, after working so hard in all his classes, making a perfect Prefect, scoring exceptionally high in all of his final exams, he didn't want to be Head Boy. He didn't want to be in such close proximity to her. No, that's a lie too, he wanted it. But he knew very well he shouldn't want it.

_The tree-lined avenue_

_Begins to fade from view_

_Drowning past regrets_

_In tea and cigarettes_

_But I can't seem to forget_

_When you came along_

_Ingénue_

He saw his home disappearing in the distance. That was it. No haven away from her. No way to stay away from her sweet scent, her witty comments, or her warm smile. Oh well, no use complaining now, he can't change anything. Besides, it's what he wanted, to be near her. He smirked; _a Malfoy always gets what he wants_.

_Ingénue_

_I just don't know what to do_

Upon his arrival at King's Cross station, he took in his surroundings. He made his way through the barrier at 9 and ¾, dodging his fellow Syltherins, and then he saw her. How he wished that he could walk up to her and hold her close. Instead, he dragged himself and his trunk onto the train in the opposite direction. He headed straight into the private compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl, completely ignoring the pats of congratulations for his shining new title. He waited, wondering if he would be riding alone. His thoughts of disappointment at the long ride without her and the relief of her absence were interrupted by her sudden entrance.

"Granger," he said, feigning indifference.

"Malfoy," Hermione responded stiffly. She sat across from him, taking out a book to read. _Why isn't she with Potty or Weasel_, he wondered bitterly, struggling to keep his eyes off her. His eyes bore out the window as he pointedly ignored the smell of strawberries. _A perfume, maybe?_

_Ingénue_

_I just don't know what to do_

He envied her calm demeanor. He had the sudden urge to yell at her and stand up in front of her and let out all his anger and love at her at once. Just as he was about to glare at her neutral presence, he was shocked to have her looking directly into his silver eyes.

"What," he asked a little too loudly.

"Why'd you do it? Why did you work so hard to be made Head Boy, you knew I was going to be made Head Girl," Hermione answered starting at him intently.

The question didn't throw him off guard, as she expected. Instead, he simply stated, "To be close to you." He turned away from her again and stared out the window. Since the train started making its yearly trip, it had begun to rain. She gave him an uneasy look.

"Believe me," he continued, not looking at her, "it's not easy for me either."

She looked back down at her book, quiet and reserved. Draco stared at her and saw her body relax into the seat. The longer she read the more relaxed her posture became until he was certain she was unaware of her surrounding. Even the thunder didn't bother her.

"Ingénue," Draco said as he smirked at her. Damn it all to hell. There wouldn't be another chance tonight to speak with her in such an intimate setting. And waiting any more, he knew he would lose his nerve.

"Pardon?"

"Ingénue," he said again. "It means a naive, innocent girl or young woman. That's what you are to me. I've done so much because of you and you're too naïve to even notice." He couldn't stop the bitterness in his voice. Even in his own ears, he sounded defeated.

"No... I've noticed," she replied softly. "I like it. I like this you. I was hoping you'd be made Head Boy."

"Why?" He sat up then, sitting closer to the edge of his seat, trying to see if she was toying with him. Even though he had a high opinion of her, he still couldn't trust anyone completely. He was already so disillusioned with humanity.

"Because I think I'd like spending time with you."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other. He relaxed again, leaning his back against the window so he could keep his eyes on her. She in turn kept her book open on her lap, but her eyes didn't look down to continue reading the pages. She also kept her eyes on him as the heavy rain pelted against the glass.

When the train came to a stop, together they ushered students to carriages, checked the train compartments, and made their way up to the castle, simply smiling to themselves, but not wanting to break the peaceful silence between them.

There were no more words between them for the rest of the night.


End file.
